¿Presa o Cazador?
by Lalis18
Summary: El señor tenebroso ha caído y los juicios hacia los hijos de Mortifagos no resolvieron los problemas, ahora tendrán que ir a Hogwarts como parte de su condena. ¿Que pensarán los demás de esto? ¿Quedará todo en el pasado?


**—** **Albus, no creo que esto sea buena idea. Tú sabes lo que puede pasar—** dijo la nueva directora del colegio Hogwarts, al retrato que se encontraba detrás de su silla. La oficina seguía tal y como el canoso ex director la había dejado, ante las réplicas de Albus, como un homenaje de Minerva hacia él. Cada uno de los objetos de Dumbledore volvieron a tomar su lugar y Fawkes decidió otorgarle su lealtad a la cabeza principal del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los últimos meses después de la terrible guerra que se había librado en el castillo, alumnos y profesores se habían dedicado a reconstruirlo para que la educación pudiera continuar llenando la mente de todo aquel que quisiera aprender. McGonagall mantuvo su postura recta mientras Albus la miraba por encima de sus lentes de media luna, con la misma sonrisa con la que siempre lograba convencerla de que era lo mejor que se podía hacer.

 **—** **Querida directora —** dijo aquellas primeras palabras y Minerva rodó los ojos, como si con eso fuera a convencerla. Lo que más quisiera ella es que él estuviera en ese cargo y ella pudiera ser solamente quien diera opiniones **— Ambos sabemos que ellos no son culpables de esos crímenes y, más aún, en un final lograron ver la luz —** él siempre tenía razón, era lo que más molestaba a la profesora. Un carraspeó hizo que Minerva volteara para encontrarse con otro ex director el cual, gracias a Harry Potter, había sido liberado de cualquier culpa **—Parece que no estás muy conforme, Severus —** dijo Albus, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro ante la interrupción de su vecino.

 **—** **Concuerdo con Minerva en que el colegio no será un buen lugar para ellos. Muchos alumnos perdieron a seres amados y las rencillas entre las casas aumentarán. Es probable que sientan esto más como una prisión que la misma Azkaban —** comentó con el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre, y mirando con desdén a la directora. Dumbledore pareció pensarlo unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

 **—** **Hogwarts siempre estará abierto para aquellos que lo merezca —** dijo Dumbledore lanzando un guiño cómplice a Minerva y se acomodó en su silla **— Además, se hizo un trabajo excelente en la reconstrucción. Sería una pena que no todos pudieran apreciarlo —** el hombre sabía que ese caso ya estaba ganado, por lo que se tomó la libertad de recargarse en el sofá donde estaba.

 **—** **En ese caso, haré algunos cambios que logren mantener la paz en el castillo —** dijo con seriedad, esperando que ninguno de ellos fuera a ponerse en contra de sus palabras y acciones. Ella era la nueva directora, así que si debía cambiar siglos de normas, lo haría con el único fin de poder crear un ambiente digno para todos.

 **—** **Eres la directora, Minnie, tus deseos son órdenes —** comentó con una sonrisa divertida Dumbledore, y con esas palabras dio por terminado el tema. Las cosas en Hogwarts iban a cambiar, y de eso se iba a encargar la nueva directora.

El Ministerio de Magia inglés siempre se caracterizó por su magnífica arquitectura, y la sala donde se encontraba en pleno el Wizengamot, no era la excepción. Aquella era la sala más grande de todo el Ministerio, en donde los jueces se encontraban ataviados con su elegante túnica gris y su escudo de una W en morado. No solamente los asientos principales estaban completamente ocupados, tampoco cabía un alma más en el área de "público", donde estaba la prensa, testigos, defensa y representantes de varias salas. El único lugar vacío era una silla en el centro de la sala, la cual no se encontraría de esa manera por mucho tiempo. La majestuosa sala estaba llena de murmullos que se magnificaban debido al eco y parecía que hubiera el doble de personas de las que realmente había. Kingsley, el nuevo ministro de magia de Gran Bretaña, estaba sentado con propiedad y mirando a cada uno de los presentes. Había dado una orden directa de no dejar entrar a nadie más que defensa y testigos, pero alguien terminaría sin trabajo después de que esa audiencia terminara, por el momento no había más que hacer o aquello se alargaría más de lo que necesitaba que fuera. Tomó el mazo frente a él y dio dos golpes en la mesa para llamar la atención de los presentes y que guardaran silencio, lo cual sucedió al instante. Una rubia que se encontraba casi escondida en una esquina, fue la primera en prestar atención y llamar a su vuela pluma favorita para que estuviera preparada, Rita Skeeter volvería a la acción.

 **—** **Que entre el primer acusado —** dijo en voz firme el Moreno ministro y, justo después dos guardias abrieron las puertas para que otro más escoltara hasta la silla del centro al unigénito de Lucius Malfoy. Lo que había sido del egocéntrico Draco, ya no existía más. Mantuvo su mirada firme al centro y con una rostro serio, queriendo evitar darles la satisfacción de verlo asustado **—** **Draco Lucius Malfoy Black** **—** dijo Kingsley leyendo una hoja frente a él y después posando sus ojos en los grises contrarios que lo miraban con una mezcla de odio y miedo **—** **Nacido el 5 de junio de 1980, hijo único de Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy, ¿Puede confirmar que sea usted? —** preguntó mirando a Draco a los ojos.

Malfoy trató con todo su poder mental de no sucumbir a la tentación de voltear alrededor y se enderezó en su asiento, queriendo demostrar un poco de ese porte y orgullo Malfoy que siempre lo habían caracterizado, si iba a caer, sería con dignidad. Pero no era tan sencillo porque estaba aterrado, y era comprensible, había pasado por demasiadas cosas durante aquellos meses y no quería terminar igual que su padre, no desea que su madre tuviera que pasar noches en vela llorando por lo que pudiera pasarle, ya mucho había llorado la ausencia de su marido **— Sí, soy yo —** dijo esperando que su voz se escuchara firme y no temblosa, como se sentía por dentro. ¿Qué había sucedido con el "gran" Draco Malfoy que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie? Ahora se encontraba en pedazos. La guerra lo único que logró fue romperlo.

 **—** **¿Sabe por qué se encuentra aquí, señor Malfoy? —** el aludido se quedó en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el ministro. Draco podía notar que el ministro estaba disfrutando aquello, y la pequeña esperanza que tenía el joven de salir de ahí sin problemas se estaba desplomando **— Es acusado de ser un mortífago, lo cual ha sido demostrado por la marca que se encuentra en su antebrazo izquierdo—** aquella mención hizo que el joven moviera su brazo con incomodidad, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica en él **—Se le acusa de intento de asesinato contra el ex-director Albus Dumbledore —** el director no dijo nada pero sus amables ojos azules estaban en Draco, como si pudiera leer a través de ellos **—Y apoyar a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en su camino hacia el poder, ¿Cómo se declara?—** preguntó por último y esperó paciente una respuesta.

Draco trató de buscar ayuda en los ojos del ex director pero aquella mirada era tan intensa que tuvo que desviar la vista **— Las cosas no son esencialmente así —** comenzó diciendo y tomó aire con discreción para aclarar sus pensamientos **— Estuve presente en una guerra que no elegí y en un bando donde no tuve otra opción. Así que, si solamente se va a guiar por eso entonces me encontrará culpable, pero no lo soy —** dijo terminando y, en realidad, no tenía claro lo que había dicho, tal vez eran palabras que no tenían sentido pero su astucia para hablar se había oxidado un poco. Kingsley lo observó con el ceño fruncido y dirigió una pequeña mirada a Albus antes de hablar.

 **—** **En pocas palabras, se considera inocente, ¿Cierto? —** preguntó una bruja a unos cinco lugares de donde estaba el ministro, Draco volteó a verla y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, logrando que un murmullo recorriera la sala. Kingsley volvió a golpear con su mazo la mesa para llamar a un silencio total.

 **—** **Antes de poner a votación la sentencia final, ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? —** por supuesto que el joven no esperaba que saltara alguna persona para hablar en su defensa, pero su corazón estaba martillando en espera de un milagro mientras los segundos parecían correr lentamente y los murmullos de las personas comenzaban a aumentar de volumen. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando sucedió estaba tan tenso que no supo si fue alivio, vergüenza, miedo o cualquier otro sentimiento el que lo invadió cuando escuchó aquella voz hablar.

 **—** **Yo tengo algo que decir —** dijo una bella joven de cabello castaño que se puso de pie ante la mirada atónita de toda la sala. Todo sonido se detuvo mientras la joven bajaba de las gradas hasta lograr llegar al lugar asignado para los testigos y solo entonces los cuchicheos volvieron a comenzar. La única que parecía tener algo mejor que hacer era Rita, quien se encontraba en su esquina reservada, haciendo que su vuela pluma casi sacara chispas. Perdió el control de su cuerpo y rompió su promesa de no voltear a ver a las personas que ahí se encontraba, pero Malfoy no pudo apartar la mirada de la castaña hasta que tomó asiento.

 **~Flash Back~**

Personas entraban y salían de la casa. La Madriguera era de nuevo un lugar de amor y alegría mientras se celebrara el cumpleaños de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y derrotó a Lord Voldemort. El jardín de los Weasley estaba decorado con una carpa y había una larga mesa para todos los invitados que comenzarían a llegar pronto. Mientras tanto, Molly Weasley se encontraba en la cocina haciendo las últimas preparaciones para el pastel del chico.

Casi tres meses habían pasado desde la guerra. Tres meses que no sirvieron para lograr que el pesar en los corazones de la familia Weasley se aliviara, aunque fuera solo un poco, sino al contrario. La Madriguera ya no era el lugar alegre que había sido desde siempre, el silencio abarcaba cada pequeño rincón, lo que hacía aquella pérdida aún peor. Los hijos de Molly y Arthur, no encontraban manera de que su madre saliera de la cama y volviera a ser la mujer de antes; la matriarca de la familia se había dedicado a tumbarse en cama y llorar la pérdida de su hijo. Molly dormía por el día y por las noches se dedicaba a llorar, encerrada en su habitación, apenas logrando probar bocado, mientras que Arthur se la pasaba en el almacén donde guardaba sus artefactos muggles. Esos meses fueron un tormento para la familia, todos estaban acongojados por la falta de Fred, pero más aún que el sostén de todos se hubiera simplemente rendido.

 **—** **Es mejor que no se te ocurra comer eso, Ronald Weasley** — se escuchó a la mujer decir antes de dar media vuelta para ver al menor de sus hijos varones con una mano cerca de las galletas que acababa de sacar del horno. Le dedicó una mirada severa — **Pon esos platos en la mesa, corre —** dijo señalando unos platillos y después volviendo para terminar de decorar el pastel.

Por fin había logrado terminar el dichoso pastel, y habló a quien estuviera libre para que pudiera ayudarla a llevarlo afuera. Se tomó un momento para poner todo los trastes sucios a lavar y cuando volteó pudo ver una cabellera roja meter un dedo en el pastel y no dudó en poner el grito en el cielo — **¡Fred Weasley! No metas el… —** pero se silenció en el momento al ver su error.

Dentro de la casa todos guardaron silencio. Se miraron unos a otros mientras los ojos de Molly comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. George se acercó a ella, después de salir del shock, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 **—** **En serio mujer, ¿Y así te dices nuestra madre? —** preguntó el joven, rodeando a su madre con sus brazos mientras ella soltaba un llanto ligero. Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron aquella escena desde la sala, donde se habían quedado inmóviles y salieron lentamente de la casa.

— **Es la primera vez que menciona a Fred desde ese día —** dijo el joven pelirrojo una vez que estuvieron fuera. Todos guardaron silencio y Hermione no pudo evitar querer tomar la mano de su amigo, pero con todo lo que había sucedido en esos meses, aquello ya no era suficiente.

— **Estoy seguro que estará bien, tu madre es muy fuerte** — dijo el joven con la cicatriz de rayo en la frente mientras dirigía su mirada a Andrómeda que se encontraba jugando con el pequeño Teddy y un sentimiento de impotencia se acomodó en su pecho.

No dijeron nada más hasta que un último invitado apareció, vestido con su túnica del Ministerio y se acercó directamente a los chicos, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

— **Ministro, me alegra que haya podido acompañarnos** — dijo la castaña una vez que se acercó y saludó a cada uno de ellos. Kingsley había estado muy al pendiente de todos ellos. Desde que había subido al puesto, declaró que las familias afectadas tendrían totalmente el apoyo que fuera necesario.

— **Lamento decir que no podré quedarme a celebrar, necesito hablar con ustedes tres** — se miraron entre ellos, un tanto confundidos por aquello pero no dijeron nada mientras el moreno hombre los llevaba hasta un lugar más apartado — **Lo que voy a pedirles tal vez no sea algo que hubieran pensado pero debo intentarlo** — comenzó diciendo, esperando prepararlos para lo siguiente — **Algunos de los mortífagos serán juzgados y entre ellos están algunos de sus compañeros. Quisiera saber si alguno de ustedes quisiera ir a declarar en favor de ellos** — Kingsley se quedó en silencio, esperando una reacción pero todos estaban en shock.

— **Yo iré** — dijo Hermione Granger, dando un paso al frente.

 **~Fin Flash Back~**

 **—** **Señorita Granger, tiene la palabra —** Hermione tenía sus ojos marrones clavados en los grises del joven. Ahora sí, Draco se sintió completamente desolado, si ella hablaba entonces diría todo el infierno que la hizo sufrir en el colegio y Kingsley, por supuesto, escucharía a una heroína de guerra y no dudaría en mandarlo a Azkaban por estupideces de niños — **¿Conoce usted al joven Malfoy?**

 **—** **Si, lo conozco. Malfoy es una persona pretenciosa, orgullosa, y puede ser un poco cabezota—** comenzó diciendo la chica **— En esta guerra hemos perdido muchas cosas, muchas personas que amamos y algo dentro de cada uno de nosotros se rompió. No creo que sea correcto culpar a Malfoy por errores de sus padres. Él no conoció otra manera de vivir más que le inculcó un mortífago, ¿Acaso es correcto culpar a alguien por vivir como se le enseñó desde siempre? —** preguntó mirando a la sala, esperando que entendieran sus palabras. La joven no le tenía cariño a Malfoy, ni mucho menos, pero sabía lo que era vivir con una etiqueta en la frente por nacer en cierta familia **—Todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad, así sea solamente Draco Malfoy —** dijo aquello mirando de nuevo a los ojos del joven durante un largo minuto antes de dirigirse al ministro **— Y estoy segura que logrará apreciarla—** dicho eso último se puso de pie y, sin volver a ver al joven de ojos grises, volvió a su lugar.

Todos los reporteros se encontraban como locos escribiendo la noticia de que "Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, había defendido a un despreciable mortífago". Antes de que pudiera volver a tomar la palabra, otra persona se puso en pie y se dirigió al estrado, dejando de nueva cuenta al rubio sin palabras. ¿Acaso todos los "héroes" se pusieron de acuerdo para conseguir más publicidad? **— Mi nombre es Harry James Potter —** dijo para que quedara su nombre en el registro **— Creo que Hermione logró englobar todo lo necesario, y estoy a favor de lo que dijo. No todos tenemos la libertad de elegir, hacemos lo necesario para vivir. Draco Malfoy, igual que muchas otras personas, merecen que se les den la oportunidad de redimirse —** terminó diciendo y, entre las pláticas de los presentes, el joven pelinegro dejó el lugar a la directora Minerva, quien se sentó justo después del chico.

 **—** **Profesora McGonagall, adelante —** Draco miró al ministro con una leve sospecha de que tampoco hubiera esperado tanta amabilidad por parte de los héroes ante un mortífago. No sabía si sentirse agradecido o humillado de que fueran aquellas personas justamente quienes estuvieran hablando a su favor. La profesora, con su típico gesto serio en el rostro, tomó asiento sin prestar atención a nadie más que al primer ministro.

 **—** **En Hogwarts creemos en las nuevas oportunidades y el colegio siempre estará disponible para aquellos que quieran seguir aprendiendo, y que lo merezcan—** comenzó diciendo y se acomodó en su silla. Las palabras que había compartido con los retratos de Dumbledore y Snape comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza **—El señor Malfoy, al igual que otros jóvenes que no tuvieron opciones, serán admitidos en Hogwarts para poder volver a desarrollarse en público—** le dedicó una mirada severa al joven y después volvió la vista al jurado **— Por supuesto que habría restricciones y ciertas reglas que se discutirán con el Wizengamot para su aprobación. La propuesta queda abierta —** terminó con algunos murmullos de aprobación por parte del consejo, se puso en pie y se dirigió de vuelta a su asiento. Después de ella pasaron unas cuantas personas más, algunas a favor de darle otra oportunidad y otras en contra, alegando que podrían mantener los ideales de Voldemort y atentaría contra la paz que reinaba nuevamente en el mundo mágico. Al final se reunieron en una sala contigua el pleno se reunió para debatir, mientras que todos los demás mantuvieron sus posiciones y dos guardias se acomodaron a los lados del rubio. Para el joven parecieron horas las que estuvieron debatiendo su futuro, tenía unas ganas tremendas de levantarse y gritar que ya no le importaba nada, que lo mandaran a Azkaban pero que terminaran con esa maldita tortura.

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, volvió a salir el grupo para ocupar sus lugares. Kingsley tomó la palabra una vez que se encontraron todos en silencio **— Después de lo que hemos escuchado, llegamos a la conclusión de que el joven Draco Malfoy actuó en contra de sus principios y fue obligado a formar parte de un grupo donde no deseaba realmente estar. Así que, tomando la palabra de la directora McGonagall, la sentencia será pasar el último ciclo escolar bajo su tutela y conforme a sus reglas para demostrar que es un ciudadano digno de la sociedad. A partir del 1 de septiembre será enviado a la escuela y, mientras tanto, permanecerá bajo arresto domiciliario —** dicho eso último golpeó con su mazo la mesa para dar por finalizada aquella sesión. Los guardias se llevaron al joven por las puertas donde segundos después entró una nueva persona.

Draco no podía creer aquella sentencia. Un sentimiento de alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo. Podía haber sido mucho peor, podían haberlo enviado a Azkaban como a su padre y sabía que Narcissa no podría sobrevivir a aquello. Lo tomaron del hombro para mandarlo fuera y sus ojos no evitaron dirigirse a cierta castaña que hizo todo lo posible por evitar su mirada. Tal vez ella se quedaría como ayudante junior del Ministro y no tendría que verla en el colegio, al menos eso esperaba. Una vez fuera, se detuvo abruptamente al ver al siguiente acusado.

— **Nott** — dijo intentando sentirse fuerte. Su viejo compañero de casa le dedicó una mirada indiferente antes de entrar por las mismas puertas que él había salido, sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

Cuando lograron llevarlo hasta la silla en el centro de la sala, Theodore Nott se mantuvo sereno, observando directamente al Ministro y enarcó una ceja, por el simple placer se ver el ceño fruncido del moreno hombre ante tal actitud.

— **¿Puede el acusado afirmar que es Theodore Nott Dunne, hijo de Tegan Nott y Melanie Dunne?** — preguntó el Ministro, leyendo aquel pergamino frente a él y después levantó la mirada al joven que tenía la suya clavada en ese hombre.

— **Sí, soy Theodore Nott** — tenía todo el veneno quemando su garganta pero se obligó a mantenerse en silencio mientras todo el Wizengamot y los invitados permanecían atentos a los que sea que Kingsley dijera después.

— **¿Sabe por qué razón se encuentra ahora aquí, señor Nott?** — preguntó el Ministro, a lo que el chico chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros.

— **Supongo que porque me sacaron de mi mansión hace unas horas** — respondió sin interesarse parecer grosero. No pensaba contestar preguntas estúpidas de ese hombre. Todos ahí sabían porque estaba en ese lugar, no hacía falta querer humillarlo — **Y creo que algo dijeron sobre un juicio pero no es necesario decirlo, usted debe saber mejor que yo, ¿cierto?** — preguntó, fingiendo comodidad en el lugar donde estaba sentado mientras los jueces comenzaban a lanzarle miradas molestas y había susurros que decían "insolente", "malcriado", y una lista más de palabras que no hicieron eco en el joven.

— **Señor Nott** — comenzó de nuevo a decir Kingsley, intentando mantener la calma y que no se notara que esa actitud le había molestado. Intentaba ayudar a ese mocoso insolente y se atrevía a contestarle de esa manera — **Se le acusa de ser un mortífago, portar la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo, participar en la guerra en Hogwarts, y…** — siguió leyendo el pergamino pero se detuvo al final, sin poder creer lo que decía. Levantó la mirada, realmente confundido, al joven — **¿Asesinar a su padre?** — aquello intentaba sonar como una afirmación pero salió más como pregunta.

Theo se quedó escuchando aquella lista de crímenes en su contra y se mantuvo serio hasta que llegó el final y enarcó una ceja. No tenía idea de cómo se habían enterado de aquello, pero era menos importante considerando que había muchas otras cosas que no se habían enterado gracias a que Tegan estaba muerto y no había logrado decir una palabra.

— **¿Y cuál es la pregunta?** — comentó después de un momento de silencio en el que todos lo miraban como si fuera una aberración a la humanidad. El Ministro se recompuso de su sorpresa.

— **¿Qué fue lo que lo motivó a hacer tal acto?** — preguntó en un intento por querer entender al chico y salvarlo de la prisión de magos.

— **Se interpuso en mi camino cuando estaba saliendo del castillo** — dijo como si fuera algo simple y logró un escuchar un "no es cierto" entre la cantidad de palabras y maldiciones en su contra por parte de todos los presentes. Kingsley tuvo que golpear el atrio con su mazo para que todo el mundo guardara silencio.

— **¿Esa es su defensa, señor Nott? ¿Entonces se declara culpable?** — preguntó sin poder creer que era el primer chico que aceptaba su culpa en todo aquel asunto como si no le interesara.

— **Me acusó de ser un mortífago, Ministro, y por lo que sé, los mortífagos son más que una simple marca en el brazo** — comenzó diciendo y se levantó la manga izquierda para mostrarle el tatuaje de la calavera con la serpiente — **Si, de tener la marca son culpable y también de matar a Tegan Nott. Pero no, no me considero un mortífago. Y necesita más pruebas que una simple marca para poder asegurar que era un mortífago hecho y derecho, ¿no cree?** — preguntó el joven, ya sabía que no serían buenos con él, y no le importaba. ¿Qué más daba si se divertía un poco con ellos antes de pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban?

La mirada que le dedicó el Ministro era de rabia pura. Theo sabía de antemano que el hablarle de aquella manera lo había hecho enfurecer, pero no tenía ninguna carga en su conciencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era libre, libre su padre y libre de Voldemort. Tal vez estaba por ser enviado a la prisión, pero nada podía compararse con esos días en la mansión cuando pudo andar sin temor a encontrarse con él.

— **Yo tengo algo que decir** — escuchó que alguien dijo momentos antes de que el Ministro dijera algo. El silencio que se hizo en la sala era sepulcral. Kingsley miró a la persona que había hablado y, por lo que pudo ver el chico, dejó que se acercara para decir algunas cosas. Cuando el joven estuvo en el plano de vista de Nott, pudo reconocerlo de inmediato.

— **Diga su nombre y cómo es que conoce al señor Nott** — dijo una de las mujeres en el Wizengamot al chico que no parecía mayor de 12 años y miraba a todos de manera asustadiza.

— **Mi nombre es Connor Steele y estoy en Slytherin, de ahí conozco a Nott** — dijo dedicándole una rápida mirada al joven antes de continuar — **Estuve presente cuando fue la pelea de Nott y su padre. Éramos un grupo de primer y segundo año de varias casas y la profesora McGonagall nos mandó fuera de la guerra. Entonces nos guiaron hasta una salida alterna pero cuando llegamos estaban un par de mortífagos presentes y comenzaron a atacarnos** — relató aquello como si estuviera viviéndolo y, por un instante, Theo sintió pena por el chico ese. Sabía que no todos habían crecido como él y tuvo que pasar por cosas terribles debido a aquella estúpida guerra. Lo animaron a continuar y tomó aire profundamente — **Entonces apareció Theo y se deshizo de esos mortífagos con facilidad, como si no hubieran esperado aquello. Siguió guiándonos hasta que apareció su padre. Nos mandó a seguir corriendo mientras él tenía una pelea con su padre** — parecía que el niño no estaba seguro de contar aquella historia sin que Theo fuera a tomar represalias después — **Me quedé hasta el final para esperarlo y entonces vi que el señor padre de Nott le lanzó un avada que por poco pudo esquivar Nott. Cuando su padre me vio parado, intentó lanzarme una maldición pero fue cuando Nott le lanzó una maldición y ya no se movió** — contó todo eso de manera muy rápida, haciendo dudar a varios de la veracidad de esa historia y comentando entre ellos.

— **¿Qué sucedió después?** — preguntó el ministro, completamente concentrado en ese niño, al igual que Theo.

— **Nos indicó un camino hasta un lugar donde no había nadie y nos dijo que nos quedáramos ahí hasta que volviera a buscarnos. Después se fue, regresando con otro grupo de niños y nos dejó ahí hasta que llegaron por nosotros un grupo de chicos que no conozco, diciendo que se había acabado la guerra** — terminó de hablar, soltando un suspiro agotado.

Todos parecían increíblemente aturdidos por aquello, ¿Cómo era posible que un mortífago decidiera ayudar a un grupo de niños y matar a su propio padre para salvarlos? Theo estaba totalmente sorprendido, aunque su rostro no dejó ver aquello. Nunca se le ocurrió que ese niño fuera hasta ahí solo para declarar en su favor, ¿acaso era idiota? Aquel acto definitivamente le llevaría consecuencias con los demás. Le dieron las gracias al niño y lo mandaron a sentarse pero después de él siguieron otros cinco niños con la misma historia, haciendo que el Ministro mantuviera la mirada clavada en el joven durante todo el rato.

— **Señorita, ¿puede dar su nombre para el registro y su declaración?** — dijo Kingsley después de que un grupo de personas mayor al que Theo hubiera imaginado se presentara para hablar en su defensa. McGonagall, Granger, Potter, hasta Lovegood había dicho que era un buen chico porque a veces iban a visitar a los Thestral.

— **Mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass** — comenzó la rubia y dirigió su mirada a Theo.

 **~Flash Back~**

— **Theo, tienes que hacer algo. No puedes quedarte solamente aquí sentado** — dijo la rubia a su amigo mientras el joven estaba en la sala, con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano. Le dio un trago y después clavó su mirada en ella.

— **¿Qué se te ocurre que pueda hacer, Greengrass?** — Preguntó el chico y señaló a uno de los aurores que estaba detrás de ella — **Ese es mi querido amigo y no me deja salir** — dijo con sarcasmo y negó con la cabeza. Tenía un par de días bajo arresto domiciliario, después de la guerra, y apenas habían dejado a la joven rubia entrar para hablar con él — **No deberías estar aquí, podrían pensar que tienes algo que ver conmigo** — terminó diciendo y se puso en pie para llenarse un poco más el vaso.

La rubia se acercó hasta el chico, con la ira corriendo por su cuerpo y no pudo evitar darle una sonora cachetada que hasta tiró el vaso en la mano del joven. Cuando Theo volvió a posar los ojos en ella, pudo ver el enojo y unas lágrimas queriendo correr por sus ojos.

— **Será mejor que te vayas ahora** — dijo de manera serena y dio media vuelta para dejarla e irse a buscar un elfo que limpiara aquel desastre.

Daphne nunca se había sentido tan dolida, y lo peor es que él no tenía idea de nada. Había ido hasta ahí, sobornando a los aurores para que le dieran unos minutos con él y terminaba comportándose como un verdadero idiota. Si eso quería entonces eso le daría.

~ **Fin Flash Back~**

— **Theodore Nott es amigo mío desde que tengo memoria. Nuestros padres siempre nos hicieron reunirnos, junto con los demás Slytherin de mi generación** — aclaró antes de que pudieran interrumpirla. Se acomodó el rubio cabello detrás de la oreja en un fino movimiento antes de seguir hablando — **Puedo dar fe en que su vida no ha sido como la de la mayoría aquí presentes. Es inteligente, se podría decir que más que algunas personas** — comentó y Theo pudo estar casi seguro que la mirada que dirigió al público era para Hermione Granger — **Sería un desperdicio de su cerebro el no darle un oportunidad de demostrar su valor. Estuve presente cuando le dijo a Longbottom y su grupo de amigos acerca de los niños en el bosque. Si hizo lo que hizo, fue para proteger a alguien que no tenía obligación de proteger y merece que se le recompense por eso** — no eran las palabras más sabias de la chica pero Theo pudo apreciar que había hecho su intento.

Cuando la mandaron a sentar, hubo un momento de reunión entre el Wizengamot. Se pasaban papeles entre sí, susurraban entre ellos y movían la cabeza en forma de asentir o negar. De un momento a otro Kingsley llamó a guardar silencio a toda la sala y se dirigió directamente al chico.

— **Hemos escuchado muchas declaraciones a su favor el día de hoy, señor Nott. No, no diga nada** — se apresuró al ver que el joven amenazaba con abrir la boca para dar una de sus insolentes frases — **Se llegó a la conclusión de que lo que hizo fue esencialmente en defensa propia y de otros desprotegidos. Se le dará la oportunidad de regresar al colegio para terminar sus estudios y…** — el Ministro levantó la mirada hasta la rubia amiga de Theo — **Que demuestre de lo que es capaz. Hasta entonces se mantendrá en arresto domiciliario y un auror se encargará de llevarlo al colegio el 1 de septiembre** — y, con esas palabras, dio por terminaba la sesión.

¿Cómo se sentía el chico con respecto a esa decisión? ¿Era buena idea regresar al colegio? Sabía de antemano lo que sucedería. Si antes la división entre casas era marcada, ahora sería un verdadero problema. Se puso en pie de la silla antes de que alguien quisiera ponerle las manos encima y se dirigió a la salida.

Al pasar frente a todos, sus ojos se posaron en los azules que tanto conocía. No le sonrió pero sabía que ella entendería con una mirada lo que sentía, Daphne lo conocía demasiado bien para no saberlo. No quiso ver quien más estaba sentado en la silla donde él estaba mientras esperaba que Draco saliera, le daba completamente igual. Ahora tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir todo aquel ciclo escolar?


End file.
